We are working on the NMR identification and dynamics of Rac-1, which is a Ras-like small G protein (approx. 21 kD). It is of growing interest being involved in regulation of the cytoskeleton, and it is also an essential component of the NADH oxidase system which produces superoxide, possibly as a messenger. Numerous partly, and fully, labeled samples of this protein including a partly deuterated fully 13C/1 'N protein were produced. Several 2D, and two 3D, experiments on the 750 MHz system in collaboration with Chris Turner were run with this 13C/1 'N-labelled protein sample. While the project was begun in the Redfield lab, by mutual agreement it has been transferred to the Campbell lab. New samples are currently being prepared, and additional 750 MHz spectra will be obtained.